1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for managing images based on user preferences, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for managing images based on user preferences, which is capable of classifying images stored in a database, based on user preferences.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the popularization of the use of digital devices for generating electronic images, such as digital cameras and digital camcorders, an enormous number of electronic images are created.
If an enormous number of the electronic images are not appropriately classified, a problem arises in that a user must use a lot of time and efforts to find a desired electronic image.